Brieven aan Niemand
by Nemaya
Summary: Alouette gaat voor het eerst naar Zweinstein en is een reuze fan van Carmen Chantal, waar maar weinig magiërs fan van zijn. Op Zweinstein zijn er echter best wat fans en ze raakt bevriend met hen, verspreid over de afdelingen. Dan maken ze een eigen lied.
1. Nieuwe Vrienden

__

1: Nieuwe vrienden

1 september

Heey Ayla,

Wat is het lang geleden dat ik je geschreven heb! Maar dit moet ik je echt vertellen. Ik zit nu in de trein naar Zweinstein, je weet wel, de tovenaasschool. Ik denk dat we ongeveer halverwege zijn, want het is ongeveer drie uur. Ik zit alleen in de coupé, want de rest is vol, en niemand komt bij mij zitten. Aan de ene kant vind ik dat prettig, omdat ik dan rustig kan schrijven, maar aan de andere kant wil ik zo veel vragen over Zweinstein! 

Ah, bah! Ik stopte net een smekkie met andijviesmaak in mijn mond. Jakkes wat vies! Even wegspoelen met wat pompoensap. Ik stap maar over op de chocokikkers en ketelkoeken.

Ik hoop dat ik in Ravenklauw kom, of in Griffoendor. Dat zijn de beste afdelingen vind ik. Als ik maar niet in Huffelpuf kom, dat lijkt me zo saai. En ik ken daar niemand. Niet dat ik in de andere afdelingen iemand ken, maar goed. Ik schrijf deze brief later wel af, zodra ik gesorteerd ben, want er komt iemand binnen…

Snel moffelde Alouette het perkament, de veer en de inkt weg en zat normaal op de bank toen er een bruin meisje met gitzwart haar binnen kwam.

'Hallo. Is deze coupé nog vrij?'

'Ja hoor, alleen ik zit hier.'

Wat een dom antwoord, verweet ze zichzelf. Zoiets zeg je toch niet?

'Mooi zo. Nergens anders is plek, en waar ik net zat werd ik weggejaagd door een paar ouderejaars.'

'Zit jij ook in de eerste klas?' vroeg Alouette verbaasd.

'Ja. Maar ik heb een broer in de derde klas en een zus in de zevende.'

Met open mond keek Alouette haar aan. Gelukkig merkte ze het snel en gaf zichzelf een mentale uitbrander. Doe nou eens normaal!

Het meisje leek er niets van te merken en daar was ze blij om.

'Ik heet Devony, en jij?'

'Alouette.'

Ze schudden elkaar de hand.

Devony nam plaats tegenover Alouette en staarde uit het raam. Zenuwachtig frunnikte Alouette aan haar gewaad en gluurde naar Devony. Ze zag staalgrijze ogen, lange donkere wimpers, een rechte neus en volle rode lippen.

Blijkbaar had Devony gevoeld dat ze aangekeken werd, want ze draaide zich abrupt naar Alouette toe. 'Waarom gluur je zo naar me?'

Alouette bloosde en wendde haar blik naar buiten, waar nu een verlaten heideveld te zien was. 

'Ik ben het niet gewend om samen met iemand die ik niet ken in een coupé te zitten.'

Weer schudde ze zichzelf door elkaar. Wat een flauw excuus! Bedenk voortaan een betere smoes.

'Oh,' was alles wat Devony, terwijl ze Alouette uitvoerig bekeek. Daar werd die nog zenuwachtiger van en ze voelde dat ze een rode kop kreeg. Plotseling begon Devony keihard te lachen en Alouette voelde zich belachelijk en beledigd tegelijk.

'Waarom lach je nou?' snauwde ze dan ook.

'Omdat je zo verlegen bent. Wees eens wat vrolijker, meid, de wereld lacht je toe!'

Alouette had alles verwacht, van een fikse ruzie tot een oorverdovende stilte, maar niet zo'n antwoord, dus zweeg ze en tuurde weer uit het raam.

Devony staarde ook weer naar het landschap, dat nog niet veranderd was. Na een paar minuten begon ze een liedje te neuriën. Verrast keek Alouette haar aan.

'Is dat niet "Born to stay on the moors" van Carmen Chantal?'

Devony stopte met neuriën. 'Ken jij haar?'

'Niet persoonlijk,' grinnikte Alouette, 'maar ik ken haar nummers bijna allemaal!'

'Ik ook! Ik ben een reusachtige fan van haar.'

'Er zijn niet veel fans van haar, geloof ik. Maar ik ben blij dat ik er een gevonden heb,' glimlachte Alouette.

'Ik ook,' grijnsde Devony. Ze begon een ander nummer te neuriën. Alouette deed mee.

'Ken je haar nieuwste nummer, "Wishing everyone a lucky day"?' Meteen begon Alouette de melodie de neuriën. Ten teken dat ze het kende begon Devony de tweede stem te neuriën.

Op de gang hoorden ze iemand zingen. Verbaasd keken Alouette en Devony elkaar aan. Het lied dat ze hoorden was wat ze net aan het neuriën waren. Toen de deur openging zagen ze een klein blond meisje met lieve paardenstaartjes, sproeten en een wipneusje de coupé binnenkomen.

'Waarom stopten jullie met neuriën? Nu moest ik op mijn gevoel afgaan waar de Carmen Chantalfans zaten.'

'Euh…' begon Alouette.

'We waren nogal verrast dat we het hoorden, want er zijn niet zo veel fans van haar, dachten we.'

'Dat klopt. Jullie zijn de eerste die ik zie.' Ze grinnikte. 'Of eigenlijk hoorde ik jullie.'

Alouette en Devony grijnsden.

'Ik heet trouwens Pam. Afkorting voor Pamela.' 

Ze stak haar hand uit en schudde die van Alouette en Devony, die zich ook voorstelden.

'In welke afdeling zitten jullie?' vroeg Pam nieuwsgierig. Ze scheen ervan overtuigd dat zij al in een hogere klas zaten. Alouette en Devony keken elkaar aan en glimlachten.

'Dat weten we nog niet. Wij zitten in het eerste jaar.'

Pam's mond viel open. 'En ik was er heilig van overtuigd dat jullie ouder waren! Hoe oud zijn jullie?'

'Ik ben over drie maanden twaalf,' zei Devony.

'En ik ben net een half jaar elf,' zei Alouette.

'Ik ben over een paar weken pas elf…' fluisterde Pam.

Devony keek verbaasd. 'Waarom zou er zo'n groot verschil zijn in leeftijden voor het eerste jaar? Had ik dan niet vorig jaar mijn brief moeten krijgen?'

'Of ik pas volgend jaar,' voegde Pam toe.

'Dat zullen we nooit weten, denk ik. Feit is dat we bij elkaar zitten,' glimlachte Alouette. 'Iemand een ketelkoek of een chocokikker?'

Toen de ketelkoeken en chocokikkers op waren begonnen ze te praten over hun lievelingsliedjes. Alledrie vonden ze "Beginning of life or death" een prachtig nummer. Devony en Alouette vonden "Born to stay on the moors" geweldig, Pam wat minder. Devony en Pam kwamen goed overeen over "The wild years are returning", en Alouette en Pam vonden "Witchly times" fantastisch.

Devony begon het lied "Heaven or hell" te neuriën en Alouette neuriede mee. Maar beiden stopten met neuriën toen Pam begon te zingen.

__

'The world is changing fast

evil angels are on the loose

the devil plays with the weak

and heaven calls the strong…'

Devony nam het over van Pam en zong met haar zuivere, zware stem. 

__

'The flowers are bringing back

The good old pretty days

In this cold and chilly time

Is it heaven or hell?'

Alouette zong het volgende couplet. 

__

'Will the dreams of the hopeful

Ever come true, Or is it just

An everlasting illusion to us

who are living in the dreams.'

Samen zongen ze het refrein uit volle borst.

__

'Is it heaven or hell

To live in the wizarding world

Are we really so much better

Then all those muggles out there?'

Omdat ze zo aan het zingen waren, hadden ze niet gehoord dat de deur weer open was gegaan. Een jongen leunde tegen de deur en zong het volgende couplet.

__

'Mother nature will bring us

all we have to live for

But father time will take away

the things we were living for.'

Devony, Alouette en Pam waren ineens stil geworden door de heldere stem van de jongen die nog steeds nonchalant tegen de deur stond. Ook hij was nu stil. Ergens in de verte hoorden ze echter allemaal het volgende couplet.

__

'The things we love so much

Are fading away oh so fast

And the hated things in our lives

are coming upon us much too soon.'

Een lange jongen verscheen in het zicht, met een meisje aan zijn zijde. Zij zette het volgende couplet in.

__

'Is it heaven or hell

To live in a beatiful world

With so many cruels and pain

So much to live and to die for.'

Met zijn zessen zongen ze uit volle borst het refrein een aantal keer en de nieuwkomers gingen zitten, zodat de coupé behoorlijk vol was.

Pam en Alouette waren nogal verlegen met zoveel mensen om zich heen, maar Devony keek verheugd.

'Wel, Carmen Chantalfans, stel jullie voor,' grijnsde ze.

De jongen die tegen de deur aan had geleund keek om zich heen en opende zijn mond, maar voor hij iets kon zeggen begon het meisje dat met de lange jongen mee was gelopen te praten.

'Ik ben Luka en Duco hier is mijn broer. Wij zitten allebei in Ravenklauw.'

'En ik ben Arwin. Eerstejaars.'

'Wij drie zijn ook eerstejaars,' vertelde Devony.

'Wij zijn Pam, Devony en Alouette,' stelde Alouette hen voor.

'Ik had nooit gedacht dat er zo veel Carmen Chantalfans waren, laat staan alleen al op Zweinstein!' zei Pam enthousiast, 'Dit kan nog leuk gaan worden!'

Op dat moment hadden ze echter geen tijd meer om te praten, want de Zweinsteinexpress kwam aan op het station in Zweinsveld. Luka en Duco liepen naar koetsen zonder paarden en Arwin, Pam, Alouette en Devony liepen naar een reus van een man toe, die alle eerstejaars bij zich verzamelde.


	2. Verdeeld en toch samen

__

2: Verdeeld en toch samen

Na de tocht over het meer, die behoorlijk indrukwekkend was geweest, liepen Devony, Alouette, Pam en Arwin met de rest van de eerstejaars de lange trappen op naar de voordeur toe, waar professor Anderling op hen stond te wachten. Vele jongens en meisjes keken met grote ogen en open mond naar het gigantische kasteel met duizenden ramen en fakkels en tientallen torens. 

Nadat de vrouw voor het kasteel zich had voorgesteld als professor Anderling en de procedure had uitgelegd gingen ze in een nette, lange rij naar binnen. Daar zagen ze een grote statige trap, als in oude musea en paleizen. Iedereen vergaapte zich aan de grote ruimte, de vele bewegende schilderijen en het hoge plafond. Maar ze kregen niet veel tijd om het goed te bekijken, want professor Anderling leidde hen naar twee grote deuren en ging hen voor in een nog grotere zaal, waar de rest van de leerlingen en de leraren zat. Devony, Alouette, Pam en Arwin bleven dicht bij elkaar, omdat zij alleen elkaar een beetje kenden van de eerstejaars. Devony speurde de tafel van Huffelpuf af naar haar broer en zus en zwaaide naar ze toen ze hen spotte. Beiden wuifden terug en glimlachten. Arwin zag Luka en Duco zwaaien vanaf de tafel van Ravenklauw en porde Alouette en Pam om ze erop te wijzen.

Toen de eerstejaars netjes in een rij voor de oppertafel stonden zette professor Anderling een krukje met drie poten neer, waar een versleten oude hoed op lag. De hele zaal keek naar de hoed, terwijl deze begon te zingen.

Welkom op Zweinstein

Jonge tovenaars en heksen

Ik ben misschien wat oud

Maar heus nog fit genoeg

Om te beslissen waar je hoort

Griffoendors zijn gekozen

Door hun grote moed en durf

Grote daden of kleine dingen

Moed is overal wel eens nodig

In, maar ook buiten gevaar

Huffelpuffers blinken uit door ijver

Hard werken en eerlijkheid

Zij zijn loyaal en recht door zee

Een ideale samenwerkingspartner

Voor iedere klus die wordt geklaard

Ravenklauwers zijn gekozen

Omdat ze intelligent zijn en slim

Ze kunnen alles vinden in hun hoofd

En anders zoeken ze het antwoord op

Logica heeft voor hen geen geheimen

Zwadderaars doen vrijwel alles

Om hun doel maar te bereiken

Ze zijn taaie rakkers, sluw en hard

Maar ook zij hebben hun goede kanten

Volharding en doortastendheid

Muziek brengt veel meer voor elkaar

Dan wat voor ander iets dan ook

Zelfs magie delft het onderspit

Als mensen, hoe verschillend ze ook zijn

Samen muziek aan het maken zijn

Zet me maar snel op je hoofd

Dan kijk ik in je hoofd om te zien

In welke afdeling je het beste past

Griffoendor of Huffelpuf

Ravenklauw of Zwadderich

Een groot gejuich barstte los in de zaal en iedereen bracht de handen op elkaar voor het lied dat de sorteerhoed net had gezongen. Hier en daar werd een traantje weggepinkt, omdat het lied de eenheid van de afdelingen apart goed had verwoord, maar niemand scheen te begrijpen wat de hoed met het stuk over muziek bedoelde. Alouette, Devony, Arwin en Pam keken elkaar snel aan en haalden toen hun schouders op.

'Als ik je naam roep, kom je naar voren om door de sorteerhoed in en afdeling gesorteerd te worden.'

Iedereen knikte dat hij of zij het begrepen had.

'Barrevoets, Pico.'

'Ravenklauw!'

'Bremer, Ferry.'

'Huffelpuf!'

Zo ging het een poosje door en onze vrienden begonnen zenuwachtig te worden. Zouden ze bij elkaar komen? Of werden ze zo vroeg al van elkaar gescheiden?

Pam was het eerst aan de beurt om gesorteerd te worden.

'Gorecki, Pamela.'

'Huffelpuf!'

Snel wandelde Pam naar de tafel van Huffelpuf toe en keek naar Alouette, Arwin en Devony, die nog gesorteerd moesten worden.

Een aantal namen gingen voorbij, tot Arwin naar voor moest komen.

'Mascagni, Arwin.'

'Griffoendor!'

Zowel Pam als Alouette beet op haar lip en Arwin liep onwillig naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Devony leek niets te merken van de sortering.

'Rossini, Alouette.'

Bevend liep Alouette naar het krukje en ging met een plof zitten. Meteen kreeg ze een hoofd als een biet, maar dat zag niemand, omdat de sorteerhoed haar hele gezicht bedekte met zijn brede rand.

'Interessant… Je wil bij je vrienden blijven, maar ze zijn verspreid over de afdelingen, en je kent ze nog niet goed genoeg om te kiezen bij wie je wil zitten.'

"Laat dit in ieder geval snel voorbij zijn, waar ik ook terecht kom!" dacht Alouette.

'Daar kan ik inkomen. Ik maak het kort.' Er viel een korte stilte.

'Ja, ik ben er uit. Je zit in Zwadderich!'

Dit laatste schalde door de zaal, net als bij de andere leerlingen gebeurd was. Beteuterd liep Alouette naar de tafel van Zwadderich, waar ze helemaal niemand kende.

Devony stond zich nu zenuwachtig te maken, dat kon je merken. Ze beet op haar lange mooie nagels, iets wat ze al heel lang niet meer had gedaan.

'Scarlatti, Devony.'

"Zij zal wel in Ravenklauw terecht komen. Dan zijn we helemaal verdeeld," dacht Alouette wanhopig. Maar tot haar verbazing gebeurde dat niet.

'Zwadderich!'

Een kreet van opluchting en enthousiasme ontsnapte haar en ze sprong op om Devony te tonen dat ze heel erg blij was bij haar te zitten.

Professor Perkamentus gaf nog een kleine toespraak, maar Devony en Alouette waren te druk bezig met elkaar feliciteren en elkaar duidelijk maken hoe blij ze waren bij elkaar te zitten om op te letten wat er gezegd werd. Ze onderbraken hun gesprek alleen om te eten, want ze waren behoorlijk hongerig geworden van de treinreis, de trip over het meer en de klim naar de voordeur.

Aan het eind van het feestmaal waren ze allemaal nogal soezerig, maar toen professor Perkamentus het schoollied aankondigde waren ze klaarwakker.

'Je mag zelf de melodie bepalen, dat is het mooie van dit lied,' vertelde hij.

Alouette en Devony keken elkaar aan en zeiden tegelijk: 'Witchly times'

Devony zocht Luka en Duco en gebaarde hen dat zij "Witchly times" zouden nemen. Luka knikte en gebaarde naar Pam wat het plan was. Pam knikte dat ze het begrepen had en seinde het door naar Arwin.

Zweinstein, Zweinstein, Zwijnig Zweinstein,

Leer ons toch volop.

Of we nu oud en kaal zijn,

Of jong met een puistenkop.

Prop onze hoofden vol met weetjes,

Hopelijk voelen ze zich daar thuis,

Want nu zijn ze leeg en tochtig,

Vol vliegjes, stof en gruis.

Leer ons wat het weten waard is,

Maak ons ietsje minder dom,

Doe je best, dan doen wij de rest,

En studeren onze hersens krom!

Het werd een laag gebrom van vele melodieën door elkaar, maar zes leerlingen zongen op dezelfde melodie en in hetzelfde tempo, zodat zij duidelijk hoorbaar waren. Al snel waren de anderen uitgezongen, terwijl ons zestal nog rustig doorzong. Tot hun verbazing zong professor Perkamentus mee, en na een blik van twijfel zong madame Romella ook mee.

'Aah, de heerlijke melodie van "Withly times" van Carmen Chantal. Wat muziek al niet voor elkaar kan brengen. Zes leerlingen, vier afdelingen, allemaal dezelfde melodie. Muziek is een soort magie die nog lang niet genoeg aandacht heeft gekregen. En nu naar bed!'

Professor Perkamentus klapte in zijn handen en draaide zich naar professor Banning toe. Alle leerlingen stonden op en de eerstejaars bleven dicht in de buurt van de klassenoudsten, die hen de weg moesten wijzen naar de leerlingenkamer van hun afdeling. Direct buiten de zaal sloegen de Huffelpuffers, waaronder Pam, af naar rechts, een lange gang in. De Griffoendors liepen snel achter hun klassenoudste aan de trap op en de Ravenklauwers volgden hen. Bovenaan de trap echter sloegen de Griffoendors linksaf en de Ravenklauwers rechtsaf.

'Zwadderaars deze kant op!' gebaarde een grote jongen. Hij liep rechtdoor een trap die naar beneden leidde. 'De leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich zit in de kerkers.'

Devony en Alouette keken elkaar aan. Waar waren ze in hemelsnaam terechtgekomen. Kerkers? Wat moesten ze nou onder de grond doen, zonder licht! Natuurlijk waren er toortsen, maar Alouette moest toegeven dat ze liever het gewone daglicht zag.

Het bleek dat ze niet zo ver ondergronds zaten, en dat er genoeg daglicht door ramen binnenkwam om Alouette tevreden te stellen. Toch beloofde ze zichzelf om vaak naar buiten te gaan, omdat het in de kerkers nogal muf en vochtig was.


End file.
